Behind The Scenes
by Bethanyfun
Summary: Weird occurrences going on around the pizzeria, the animatronics having no control over their actions during the night, and an incident brought up from years ago. What could this mean for the Fazbear gang?


Loud banging noises radiated from behind the doors of the office as Harrison recorded his message.

" Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." His body shook with fear.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow," he wiped his brow, trying to sound confident. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you... uh, when I did."

As if he was talking face to face with someone, Harrison put on a fake smile. "Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" More banging.

" I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads... back there."

Freddy's chime played, cranking out the notes of _Toreador March_. The experienced night guard shrank back in his seat, knowing full well what he was in for. Trying to end his message to the new night guard, he carried on.

"You know..." he began, but was cut off by the sound of moaning. "Oh, no -" More banging and moaning. Harrison's heart fell as a strange, but oddly familiar, yellow-painted bear appeared in his office.

A slow, terrifying screech, and Harrison was on the floor. He gazed into what would have been the eyes of the creature, which was now gazing down at him. It looked angry with him.

"This is our playtime! And we win!" The creature screeched, grabbing the poor man by the shoulders. Very suddenly, he leaned in closer and began to sing. "_Harrison's it, and he can't face it... Harrison's it and he can't... face... it-_"

The clock chimed. 6 am!

The creature slumped down, seemingly... lifeless. Harrison took this as his chance to run, holding one hand to the back of his head to try and stop the bleeding. Creepy hallucinations dotted his mind. Straight out of the left door he went, passing Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy.

Harrison vowed he would never go to that place again, **ever**.

"Freds, who was he? That yellow bear?" Chica asked, snapping the brown bear out of his daydream. "It's weird... I had no control... I would have helped him! But I couldn't move, something else was controlling me... and all I could do was... _watch_."

The early sunlight streamed through the windows and onto the stage where the two were sitting. "Don't worry yourself. I don't need any more stress," Freddy mumbled. Upon seeing a familiar lavender bunny dozing off, he barked, "Bonnie! Stop lazing about and clean the goddamn tables!" The bunny in question simply glared at Freddy.

"Freds, I mean, you're usually bossy in the mornings, but this..." Chica put her arm on Freddy's shoulder. "What's gotten into you?"

"Spirit... taking... over..." Freddy mumbled in response.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," the leader replied, and pushed Chica away. He got to his feet, his old joints protesting. When the sun hit him he snarled and backed into the darkness, alone. "Get out of my head..."

It was a cool winter's morning, right after the night of what Freddy mentally dubbed "The Incident of Golden Freddy". It was 7 am; the humans were due to arrive in half an hour.

Foxy sighed, fumbling with his fingers in his cove. He looked at the scenery around him; a treasure chest, open, showing off gold coins, and a cardboard pirate ship which was illuminated by the early sun. Tears could be seen in the cardboard. It was dull and brown. He looked at the gold coins. They were in the same state as the pirate ship.

"Dum, dum, dum dum, diddly dum dum dum dum..."

Foxy buried his face in his endoskeleton hand, wondering what had happened last night.

"Sir, I'm not lazy," Bonnie muttered, not realising Freddy was gone. "Uh... Freds? Hmph, I guess he's gone to do something by himself, for once." Scratching his head, he sighed and got back to work with cleaning the tables and sweeping the floors of any dust. "Sounds like Foxy's singing again. Gloomy old fox he is sometimes. I guess visiting him wouldn't do any harm."

Bonnie propped the broom he was holding against the wall and made his way over to Pirate's Cove. Pulling back the curtains ever so slightly, he glanced inwards.

"Hook? You okay bud?"

"I just need a rest, is all," replied the torn animatronic, "don't worry about me."

"I know what happened last night is hard to deal with, Hook." Bonnie sat down beside his friend. "You can pull through. It wasn't your fault. It happened to us all."

"Bons, I've seen _him _before. I know him from... _somewhere_. I can feel it... not in my circuitry, but somewhere _else _inside me."

"It's the same with me," replied Bonnie honestly. "I know him. I'm sure of it. But that's not the point. You're the strongest animatronic I know. You've dealt with the worst of the worst. You dealt with it, and it wasn't even your fault, the B-" Bonnie remembered to keep his mouth shut on that particular topic. "Never mind. It happened to everyone. We had no control."

"Bonnie, ten years ago, when _it _happened... I was sure I had no control. We never seem to have control during the nights, but this was during the day, so I must have just gotten angry and-"

"Hook, **no**. You don't need to talk about that. You've gotten over it now, right? It's done with."

"Bons... it ruined me. My life, my body, my circuitry. I can hardly see out of my eyes any more, you know. It destroyed me. It was during the day. It was my fault." Bonnie opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "We only lose control during the night."

The lavender bunny spoke. "But... we used to have control during the nights, too... didn't we? We've only started losing control since a few months ago." Foxy nodded. "But... why?"

Voices could be heard in the distance, and eventually the doors to the pizzeria clattered open. The other two were on stage, waiting. Bonnie dashed out of the Cove and onto the stage.

Freddy mumbled sadly. "I hope the spirits would leave us alone... we don't want anything to happen during the day... ever again."


End file.
